In general, in order to administer powdered form or lyophilized(powder) form of anticancer medicine or a freeze-dried medicine to a patient in a clinic like a hospital, the powdered medicine included in a container like a vial is mixed with a certain amount of solution like a saline solution and then it is instilled.
For instillation, methods for mixing the powered medicine with a solution are as follows. First, a solution like a saline solution is injected into a vial with a throwaway syringe to dissolve the powered medicine, and the dissolved solution is transferred to the solution container with the throwaway syringe, also. This method is generally used because it does not need additional equipment, but it is inadvantageous in that impurities may be infiltrated and operations are complicated.
Second, the container including the dissolved medicine is coupled with the container including the solution using a coupling tool such as a double-ended needle or a coupling tube. The container including the dissolved medicine is inclined so that the medicine dissolved in the container is inserted into the container including the solution.
However, the above operations are complicated and time-consuming. In particular, as the operation for perforating a hole for connection on a container including a medicine is carried out in the air, the possibility of contaminating the included medicine is increased. Moreover, the possibility of a nosocomial infection due to an abuse of antibiotic injection is increased, also.
As a method for solving the above problem, a medicine bottle for injection where a capsule receiving a vial being a medicine container is connected with a plastic container filled with a solution having an outlet of a liquid medicine by a tube has been developed.
In the tube, a hollow cavity needle is attached toward the vial and a breaking material like a tube made of plastic is attached toward the plastic container. The breaking material blocks a passage in the tube for holding a liquid from flowing.
When using this, the vial in the capsule is pressed and a rubber stopper is pricked with the cavity needle to connect the plastic container with the vial. The breaking material is broken with a finger for the passage in the tube to be reopened so that the medicine is mixed with the solution.
The more improved one than the above medicine bottle for injection includes a plastic container having a liquid passage with an enclosure at the uppermost and filled with a solution or a diluted solution in the medicine bottle for injection, a capsule connected with the plastic container, a medicine container connected by pricking its rubber stopper of which the inlet is closed with a needle and which is maintained in the capsule and a flue means for connecting the inside of the plastic container with the inside of the medicine container.
In addition, the flue means includes a hollow cavity needle having a hub in the middle and blades at both ends, a control means for perforating a stopper of the medicine container by one blade of the cavity needle and an enclosure of the plastic container by the other blade of the cavity needle in a serial order so as to connect the plastic container with the medicine container.
The above described medicine bottle for injection is improved in that a medicine container is connected with a plastic container including a solution, but a plurality of operations that the rubber stopper of a vial is pricked by a cavity needle and a breaking material is broken with a finger to open the passage require quite a long time.
Moreover, when the breaking material is incompletely broken, there occur problems that the solution is difficult to pass through the passage and a lot of time for dissolving it is required.
The above medicine bottle for injection is considered to be improved in that a medicine is mixed by connecting a medicine container with a plastic container including a solution, and a shortened time consumed for its operation. However, the medicine bottle for injection has a problem that a flue means needs a hollow osteoplasty needle having a hub in the middle and blades at both ends and a complicatedly shaped control means for controlling a connecting order so that one blade of the osteoplasty needle pricks the stopper of a medicine container first and the other blade of it pricks the enclosure of the plastic container. In addition, as the medicine bottle for injection consists of a number of parts, a manufacturing costs is high and the possibility of malfuntions is increased.
In addition, there present various sizes of medicine containers. The conventional medicine bottles for injection were manufactured in accordance with the size of each medicine container. Therefore, it is inadvantageous in that the manufacturing cost is increased because a molding die must be manufactured for producing medicine bottle for injections corresponding to the sizes of various medicine containers.